


Red Shoes

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [8]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rika finally convinces Chaz to clear out Alys' old cupboards.
Relationships: Chaz Ashley & Alys Brangwin (Phantasy Star IV), Chaz Ashley/Rika (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 25 'red shoes'

It took him a long time to feel ready to clean out Alys' closet. 

When she was alive, she would have beaten the shit out of him for going near her clothes. Not that the idea wouldn't have paralysed him with shame and embarrassment. She had been like a mother to him, a mother he knew full well was the most desired woman in the monster hunter's guild she worked for, as well as the one with the highest kill count. 

It was Rika who'd convinced him, pointing out that it would just end up getting disgusting in there if he refused to even open the door, and that it was an entire room they couldn't have back, and she wanted to give the place a tidy and a clean, so that it looked like a real home, not just somewhere that mercenaries crashed in whenever they happened to be in town. 

She'd promised him that she'd help him make all of Alys' things immaculate and store them away properly, somewhere that they could keep as a shrine to her.

As expected he'd found spare clothes, mostly near-identical Hunter's uniforms over no-nonsense, functional garments. He also found a few spare sets of Slicers and pieces of armour. Apart from that, there were a lot of tools for personal grooming that he barely recognised, some cooking utensils, a few books about a wider variety of subjects than he'd expected her to be interested in, a dancing outfit with shoes. She had a lot of shoes, different ones for casual and work circumstances. All of them were bright red. It was clearly her actual favourite colour, not just the brand colour of the Hunter's Guild.

There had been so many sides to her that he didn't know about, that she hadn't told him about but, in her defense, he'd never shown any interest in. Children often weren't interested in what their parents got up to when it didn't concern them, he supposed. He wished he had more of a clue which of the things in her cupboards were valuable or personally precious to her, though, so he could make a better shrine.


End file.
